gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brügger
The VP9 ('V'eterinary 'P'istol '9'mm) is a Swiss humane dispatch pistol produced by Brügger & Thomet. History The VP9 was marketed by Brügger & Thomet as a humane animal killer for agricultural, hunting or veterinary use: the pistol is particularly intended to be used in euthanizing large animals where administering a lethal injection would be potentially dangerous. The use of an integral suppressor is intended to allow the weapon to be used without ear protection and decrease the risk of spooking other animals nearby with a gunshot. There are so far two main variants: early production models had no trigger guard and a push-button cross-bolt safety, while current-production models add a trigger guard and feature a grip safety that prevents the bolt being operated if it is not held. Design The VP9 is essentially a modernized version of the classic Welrod pistol, with the only major functional difference being the later model's addition of a grip safety. Operation is identical, a manual bolt-action where the bolt is operated using a knob at the rear of the weapon, which is turned a quarter-turn to the left to unlock it and allow the bolt to be pulled back. Like the Welrod Mk I, the suppressor can be detached from the weapon for transport, and the magazine is also used as the weapon's grip. The magazine is a SIG P225 single-column type modified to only contain 5 rounds, and has a polymer pistol grip section attached to it. Standard P225 magazines cannot be used. The suppressor of the VP9 is not of identical design to the Welrod's and is less effective, reportedly dropping the sound of firing to in the vicinity of 129dB with a standard FMJ load (about as loud as a high-powered air rifle) as opposed to the Welrod's 73dB, though with specialised subsonic loads designed for suppressors, it is claimed the sound of a VP9 firing is comparable to a car door being closed. Subsonic ammo is not required, as the weapon's ported barrel is designed to reduce the velocity of standard supersonic 9mm loads to subsonic levels. Its suppressor shares the same principle feature as the Welrod's, using wipes which do not have holes in them (the VP9's have cross-shaped pre-scoring) and will thus self-seal behind the bullet. The VP9's are made of silicon rather than rubber. As a result, the suppressor will greatly degrade in effectiveness after 10-20 shots, since the bullets will eventually punch a permanent hole in the wipes. The wipes are field-replaceable in only a few minutes, in a procedure that requires no tools. To avoid marksmanship training with the weapon wearing out the suppressor, a "training" suppressor made of aluminum alloy is provided, along with a set of wipes with holes in them: this device is still quite effective, being similar in performance to B&T's Impuls IIA pistol suppressor. The pistol is also provided with a Picatinny rail accessory mount designed to fasten over the suppressor, allowing a laser pointer or light to be fitted to it. References Category:Pistols